Pirates to Sea
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Oh my," she looked down a bit, "I am not sure all pirates belong in the sea.:


Pirates to the Sea

Marvelous didn't like the idea. Under most circumstances, if the captain wasn't happy, the entire crew wasn't happy. So they wouldn't do the idea that he didn't like. But today Fate decided she was going to ignore Marvelous' opinion and go forth with this paticular idea.

"It'll be fun!" the newbee of the crew crowed happily, thrilled that majority rule had taken hold, "come on, Marvelous-san! You're going to _love _the beach!"

"After all," the small princess smiled at his excitment to her idea, "we are _pirates_."

"Yeah," the captain snorted, sinking back in his chair to sulk a bit, "_space _pirates."

* * *

><p>Don's staring earned him a hard slap in the face.<p>

"Ow..." he blinked a few times, finally returning from in transe, "L-Lu-Luka, y-you..."

"I know I'm sexy," she smirked smugly, running her hands down her figure to show off all her curves. Her yellow poka dot bikki was certainly going to catch attention today...she'd already caught the attention of the male members of the crew.

"What're you wearing?" Joe arched an eyebrow at the timid blonde, who was clad in arm floaties, big googles, and a snorkel, and adding it with the big, oversized green trunks he had on, he looked ridiculous.

"I...uh..." he fingered his snorkel, "I don't know how to swim."

_How embarrassing_, Joe thought to himself, not even attempting to hide a smirk, "Suka. Well then...I guess I'll just have to teach ya'."

"N-nani?" but if the first mate said it to the lower ranked doctor...it was offical.

"I'm sooooo exicted!" Gai was bouncing on his heels, grasping Ahim's hands with his big, exicted grin on all over his face, "this was a great idea, Ahim-san!'

'We are not there yet, Gai-san," she giggled a bit at him, "do not strain yourself."

He just laughed and bounced in place more, making her giggle more. That's when Marvelous entered, still not looking thrilled about this whole thing. But he wasn't putting up a fight.

Not right now, at least.

"Those are very nice shorts, Marvelous-san," the ex-princess spoke to him innocently enough, and he just scowled.

Pink trunks were _not _the newest fasion among most pirate captains.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" Gokai Silver yelled, grabbing the rope and quickly landing on the boardwalk, "come on, guys!"<p>

"We are coming," Gokai Pink giggled softly once more, drooping down after him and scurrying to keep up with him.

Gokai Red scowled deeper and dropped down to the wood himself, striding with his gaze down to his suddenly very intersting feet. He was ready to be anywhere but here, but unless he wanted to hear Gai's whining until he had to knock him off the planet, he could suck it up for a few hours. Besides, they were his friends and they were happy.

He'd _try _to do the same.

"Well, I don't know about you guys..." Luka pinned her bangs back with her barret, "but I'm going to go and get a few dates."

Don couldn't help but stare again as she strutted off, swinging her hips sexily and letting her upper torso swing slowly, teasingly.

_Oh, come on Luka..._he thought with a little whimper, _that's not fair..._

"Get straight later," the first mate grabbed the back of his neck, "esco."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear!" the small princess squealed, "the ocean is cold, Gai-san!"<p>

"Yikes!" he laughed as the waves splashed against his bare feet, the foam chilling his ankles to what seemed the very bone, "it _is_!"

"Is...is it always like this?" she spoke through her laughter as they rushed back to the sand.

"Well, no," he shook his head, cocking up his eyebrow, "haven't you been to the beach before?"

"Nieta," she shook her head, "this is why I was so eager to learn what it was like."

"Then..." he grinned all over the place, "I can't wait to teach you!"

* * *

><p>"Are...are you sure this is okay?" the timid blonde wasn't letting go of his floaties so easy.<p>

"Hai," the first mate snorted shortly, "now. Put. The. Floaties. Down."

Slowly, nervously, he lowered the floaties and made his way towards the ocean. The second the freezing water touched his toes, he yelped and fell onto his back, making the male with a ponytail face-palm.

"Man up," grasping his shoulders, he pulled the younger man into the ocean and plopped him into the water up to his waist.

Screaming softly, the boy with green trunks clung to his arm, "J-Joe..."

Pushing him off none too gently, the boy in blue held up him by his chest and ankles, "Just move your arms and legs."

Shakily, he began to obey and try to swim.

* * *

><p>"Whoah..." a few guys were drooling...well, maybe few wasn't the right words. More like half the beach.<p>

"Oh, come on now," she smirked wider, swinging her hips teasingly, "don't drool."

A few closed their mouths, but a few of them just couldn't be helped. While they started at her beautiful body, she evluated them. The ones who were able to close their mouths weren't half bad...she hated the sight of the drooling ones being near her. Not only were they ugly, but they were getting in the way of the good looking men.

"Oi," she pointed to one, "you. Come with me, okay? Good."

She sauntered over, leaving the boy to nearly die blushing. He hadn't even been one of those who was staring the entire time!

* * *

><p>Marvelous really had nothing else better to do, so he decided to take the 'Luka approach' and work on finding a date.<p>

Sure, he had a thing to Ahim. But he was really bored, and these chicks in bikkins didn't look half bad. Besides, Ahim's swimsuit was so modest. Actually, he know if she was wearing one at all. She hadn't taken off that white and light pink fuzzy robe _yet_.

"So...I hear you're a captain," a couple of girls had taken interst to him, at least.

"Yeah," he nodded 'casually', propping up his feet to the sandbar at bit, "that's right."

The two _were _pretty, at least. The first one had very tan skin, pretty blue eyes, and curly dark, deep blonde hair. The second had paler skin, but she had dark, cherry hair and silvery eyes.

"Oh..." Blue Eyes cooed, swinging her feet in the air as she slid down to her stomach, "that's _sooooo cool!_"

He smirked wider and touched Cherry Hair on the shoulder, "Well then...I'm glad you two agree."

* * *

><p>"The fish are friendly!" the small ex-princess giggled louder as the fish nudged her feet, "they are following me!"<p>

"Yeah, sometimes they do," the redhead reached down a let a few bottom-feeder large minnows nudge his hand, "it makes me happy to see you happy."

"Argigatou," she threw her arms around him, "oh dear...I am a bit heated."

Gokai Silver's heart about rolled over and whimpered when she innocently took off her robe. She was wearing a black skirt and a zebra halter top, and added to her high ponytail, she looked absoultley gourgeous.

"A-Ah-Ahim-san..." he choked out, "y-you're b-beautiful..."

A pink tint lightly dusted her cheeks, "Oh dear, Gai-san. You _are _very sweet."

* * *

><p>"Esco already..." Gokai Blue grunted a little as he tried to pry the terrified blonde off his side without causing too big of a scene.<p>

"D-dem-demo, J-Joe-san..." he whimpered loudly, "it...it's r-really c-cold and p-power-powerful."

Growling under his breath, the first mate responded, "I already told you I'm not going to let the ocean hurt you." He mumbled as his cheeks blossomed a bit from where people were beginning to stare.

"H-ha-hai," slowly, the smaller man releashed his grip on his arm and settled for pressing himself to his side.

"Now, it's really simple," Gokai Blue allowed this second action, "all ya' gotta do is move your arms and legs and keep your head up."

"O...okay," he slowly pushed himself off the swim bank and began to move his arms.

Just as the blonde was starting to relax, Fate decided she hated them all on that day and sent a rip current to grab his ankle.

* * *

><p>"So...you gotta' name?" Gokia Yellow stretched out lazily on the towel, allowing her flat stomach to be fully exposed in his line of view.<p>

"Konan," he replied softly, not really wanting to be invovled with her. She was _too _beautiful for him not to fall in love...but she scared him.

She _was _a pirate.

"Konan? That's hard to remember," she waved her hand dismissivley and smirked, "I'm going to call you Candy."

"C-Candy?" he chewed on his lower lip, and she poked his nose gently.

"Tell me about yourself," she rolled now onto her stomach and kicked her feet lazily.

Turns out he was just as bad as Don: Shy, scrawny, spineless, and he blushed like a drunk. But he was sorta cool: He was her unoffical waiter and was calling her 'Ms. Luka'. She was used to it from Ahim and Gai...but he was kinda cute saying it.

"Candy," she looked at his big doe eyes, "have you ever had a girlfriend?"

'Uh...nieta, Luka-san. Gomen," he blushed deeper as the sweat made his carmal hair stick to his forehead, wringing his shaking hands together, "am...am I bothering you?"

"Niet," she grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips to his, "there. Now you've had your first kiss."

* * *

><p>The pirate captain had decided on Silver Eyes and was now practicing his flirting talents. Judging on the way she acted, they were working. But at the same time, she could really care less for him.<p>

"Melony is the one who wanted to be with you," she did the best scowl she could when her breathe was taken away, "leave me alone."

"Nani?" he smirked wider, "why were you flirting, then?"

"She _made me_," she huffed, thinking bitterly of her older sister, "I'm only eighteen."

"Well, don't worry 'bout me then," he got off the towel that he decided would be his and stretched lazily, "besides...the lady I want is nineteen."

"Oh, and Marvelous?" she was glad he was leaving, but she had to embarrass him to make sure he'd stay away.

"Nani?"

"Nice swim trunks," his face blossomed as he stalked away.

* * *

><p>Gai just couldn't keep his eyes off of Gokai Pink. She was just so freaking beautiful...and she was quite possibly being more sexy than Luka. And she wasn't even trying!<p>

"Gai-san..." she chewed on her lower lip, "uh...will you please stop staring?"

"Oh," he finally pulled himself from the transe, "gominsai, Ahim-san."

"Hai," she had settled for a tan a while okay, and now she was getting up, "shall we go back to the ocean?"

"Hai!" he liked watching her frolic.

He liked watching her frolic a _lot_.

* * *

><p>The poor timid blonde had been reduced to tears by the time his crewmate had pulled him free. Sighing loudly, the first mate carried him to their towels and sat him gently on one.<p>

"Hakasae," he shook his head, "maybe swimming just isn't your thing."

"I'm sorry..." he looked to his hands, "I mean...it's just..I'm too scared. I could have died just then."

"Just like your scared to be a pirate, huh?" the man in denim plopped down beside him, "well. I won't force you do this like I did for you to be a part of the crew."

The younger looked down to his feet once more, "Demo...I want to swim. I can do this, I just..."

"Look, I've got your back," the older of the two rose, "esco."

* * *

><p>"So...you still live with your mom?" in Luka's frame of mind, this was a new level of pathtiec.<p>

"H-hai..." he looked down, "I...I don't have a job yet."

_Well, gee. I wonder why, _she spoke mentally as she spoke outloud, "That's fine, I guess."

"I have to get home," he sighed a little, "you...you're very nice to me."

"I might be totally sexy, but it doesn't mean I'm a diva," she thumped him in the forehead playfully, "see ya'."

She could only smile as she watched him basically skip off. He was cute...

But she more a sucker for a certain blonde.

* * *

><p>Melony had gone home home with Harmony, (who was the one pretty damn rude to Marvleous,) so the pirate captain was pretty alone. So, he decided that he would watch Ahim frolic.<p>

He also liked watching her frolic _a lot. _

He did _not _like watching Gai frolic with her.

"Marvelous-san?" she looked up to him with the stars in her eyes, "care to join us?"

"No thanks," his eyes flickered to the ocean once before he gazed at the setting horizon. If he wasn't joining them, he didn't want to see them.

"Nani?" Joe smirked to his the captain, "are you scared or somethin'?" Even the blonde smirked as he laid down on his towel.

"Even I got in," he chuckled shortly, "it's not so bad."

Sighing, Gokai Red stuck his feet into the ocean water.

* * *

><p>"Marvelous-san, I am so sorry..." Ahim was near tears as she helped her secret crush to his chair, Joe and Gai peeling off his soaked jacket.<p>

"Just...f-forget i-it..." the captain shivered violently. He was a strong swimmer...

But that rip current was just a bit stronger.

Long, soaking, freezing story short, Joe had to fish him out.

"I'll just...I'll just go fix diner," the blonde quickly scurried to the kitchen.

"Marvelous-san..." the redhead headed for his captain, but the first mate took his arm.

"Just go help Hakasae," he pushed the younger man towards the kitchen, and he quickly took up to this offer to avoid getting hounded.

"You're not so marvelous now, are you?" Gokai Yellow snickered, heading to go put her flirting powers on her little blonde crush.

"Time for my situps," Ahim chewed on her lower lip as his best friend began his excerising.

"Marvelous-san..." she touched his shoulder gently, "gominsai..."

"I s-said fo-forget it," he shivered, grabbing an apple and chewing his embarrassment.

"Oh dear..." she looked down a bit, tying her robe again, "I do believe not all pirates belong in the sea."

* * *

><p>Author Note: I'm at Orange Beach, so...yeah! :D<p> 


End file.
